Nights of blue and gray
by Bespectacled dreamer
Summary: Nobody missed Percy more than Annabeth did. It was torture just sitting around doing nothing. It made her feel useless.


So hullo again,

I disappeared for nearly a year, with new obsessions and like. Sorry 'bout that. I missed this place.

Might be a shortage of PJO fics from now on, I'll still write every once in a while, just maybe not PJO sorry.

As usual, only the story belongs to me, characters and CHB belong to Rick Riordan.

As I gazed up to the setting sun sitting on my favorite faded blanket; on his favorite spot on the beach, I could imagine his eyes. Greenish blue. "Like the sea" I would say. He would just laugh and put his arm around my waist.

Tears welled up in my eyes.

I searched for months. Asking every friendly nature spirit, monster and demigod that we knew. Travelling far and wide. Sometimes with Thalia and the hunters or with Butch.

And sometimes I travelled alone.

_Why him?_ I would shout at the heavens._ Why did it have to be him? _

I shook my head. Thinking like that wouldn't help me at all. I looked up and saw that the moon and stars were already out. I sighed and stood up to fix my blanket. I stood up, blanket in hand, and started towards my cabin. On nights like this when Malcolm had forced her to stay at camp and rest, Annabeth had no choice but to feel restless and angry.

"Staying here at camp won't help, Malcolm!" I'd shouted at him. "I need to be out there! Looking for him!"

"But you need your rest too Annabeth." He said sharply. "Besides," he said with a softer voice. "It would've been what he'd want too. He wouldn't want you out there and freezing, he'd want you here. At camp. Where you'd be safe."

"I would be safe. But not him. I can't rest while, for all I know, he could be freezing, or starving, or -"

"Rest." He commanded.

Eventually I was forced to stay at camp. They had Peleus and Argus make sure I wouldn't go anywhere outside camp until the holidays ended.

As I was walking to my cabin, I realized that I took the route that I never took ever since he disappeared.

"Vlacas." I muttered. This route would take me right in front of his cabin. A place, once my refuge, became a place that now held only pain and anguish.

I now stood before it. A small-ish cabin. With its low, rough, gray, stone exterior. the outside was studded with seashells and corals; just like how the inside was filled with memories.

And for the first time in weeks, I went inside.

I smiled a small, sad smile as I entered. It's exactly as he left 's as if it were frozen in time.

The bronze Hippocampi statues that Tyson had made still dangled from the low gray ceiling, creating the illusion as if they were dancing in the air.

I walked past several bunk beds until I came to his.

Everything was as he had left it. His Minotaur horn and celestial bronze Shield still hanged up on the wall, a pair of shorts were on the floor and, a new thing, that I only noticed now. A picture of me and him was on his nightstand. I remember when that picture was taken.

My team had won capture the flag when he approached me and said,

"Nice game, wise girl." He said with a cocky smile

"I would say. My team won. For the 13th time in a row." I said. Sounding smug.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't let it get to your head. I only let you win all those times. You might wanna watchyour back next friday, Wise girl." He said still smiling.

"Whatever floats your boat seaweed brain." I smiled back.

"Hey, lovebirds! Smile!" Said Travis Stoll as he took a picture with a disposable camera that he probably stole from the camp store.

"Oh Seaweed brain." I said, holding the picture in my hand. I lied on his bed and just stayed there inhaling his scent that was still on his pillow. It smelled like sea breeze, salt and... home.

I clutched his pillow and for the first time in weeks, cried.

I probably fell asleep because the next thing I knew was that I was woken up by Chiron shouting outside.

"What do you mean she's missing?"

"Well... Uhm.. Sir, she didn't come back to the cabin last night. And we searched all the places she's usally at but she wasn't there." Said a trembling voice that I recognized as Melissa. One of my half-sisters in the Athena cabin.

"How did she get out with Peleus on guard? I, mean I know we're all worried about Percy, but poor Annabeth's about to -"

"I'm right here Chiron." I said softly.

"Oh Annabeth." He said. A look of suprise crossed his face.

"We didn't think you would be, I mean we-"

"It's okay." I said softly.

"Well, I'll be in the big house if you need me."

"Yeah. Sure." I tried for a smile.

Apparently it was good enough because he smiled back and trotted back in the direction of the bighouse.

Dinner time. And here I was on the beach. Again.

I sighed to myself. It was tradition. For Percy and I. We would bring our dinners here on the beach and eat them there. Away from the noisy mess of campers in the mess hall. We would watch the stars and point out constellations and all that cheesy couple stuff.

With Percy every night on the beach would be wonderful. Full of color and life, even in the dark.

But without him, all nights were just the same. Blue and gray.

Yeeeaaah. Might have a chapter three. Already done with two ;)

So I originally posted this on wattpad, and some of you might notice so I just thought to put this out there.

xx Brielle.


End file.
